The primary aim of this investigation is to study the effect of total dietary fiber on glucose and lipid metabolism in patients with non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM). In addition, effect of dietary fiber on intestinal lipid absorption of calcium, as well as, other minerals will be studied. Soluble fibers may have a cholesterol lowering effect, decreasing the risk of atherosclerosis and cardiovascular disease, as well as, improving glycemic control.